oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy L. Legs
Call Me Daddy—Legs reveals herself as one of the Yonko. of Wano CountryThe Invitation—Legs is identified as the Empress of Wano. | residence = Wano Country | species = Kumamushi Tribe | alias = Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo)The Golden Siege: Black Widow Attacks El Dorado—The News Coo uses Legs' epithet when describing her attack on El Dorado. | epithet = A Tattered Spire—Barbaloot Bernard refers to Legs as the Jorōgumo. Teddy Bear Clinic—Barbaloot Bernard refers to Legs as the War Goddess. The Ambush—Amaka D. Buster refers to Legs as Titanboa. | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 80 (1577) | bounty = 150,000,000Bounty Application 400,000,000Bounty Application 500,000,000Bounty Application 550,000,000 Bounty Application 750,000,000 Bounty Application 1,000,000,000Bounty Application 4,500,000,000Wedding Day—Blumenthal Gerhard remembers Legs' current bounty. | status = Alive; at Wano | birth = August 9 | height = 4572 cm (150 feet) | weight = 1250 tons (2,500,000 pounds) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Tsuchigumo | dfename = Spider-Spider Fruit Tsuchigumo Model | dfmeaning = Tsuchigumo Spider | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Daddy L. Legs, also known as Black Widow or TitanboaThe Ambush—Amaka D. Buster refers to Legs as Titanboa., is the captain of the Black Widow Pirates and one of the four Yonko who rule over the New World. As the only female Yonko, coupled with the lack of female Admirals, Legs is recognized as The Strongest Woman in the World. Even for a Yonko, Legs is considered exceedingly dangerous by the .The Tiger Marks His Prey—Fleet Admiral Kurama says that Legs is the most dangerous of the four Yonko. For many, she is the epitome of the chaotic nature of pirates. Thus, like , , and , Legs is seen as the current face of piracy. Born as Princess Koyuki of the Kumamushi Tribe who inhabit the northern lands of Wano, Legs was sent to the mainland of Wano following the defeat of and as an emissary between the Kumamushi and the mainland people. Situated among the Fukuoka Family, a powerful shinobi clan of Wano, Legs mastered their powerful ninjutsu and assisted them in conquering their enemies. For this, she was adopted into their family through marriage. However, when the Fukuoka began uniting shinobi clans under a single banner to quell the conflict between them, the Daimyō feared the Fukuoka's military potential and targeted them. During the Wano Civil War, Legs' husband was killed and she was made matriarch of the Fukuoka Clan. Though, the Fukuoka lost the war and were scattered, meanwhile Legs was imprisoned. With the help of Aoshin and Kosaka Isshin, they escaped the Wano prison and started the Black Widow Pirates to gather allies to reconquer Wano. Upon returning, Legs has successfully rebelled against the Shogun and Daimyō. She has restored the Imperial Power of Wano and has instated herself as the . Since then, Wano has undergone significant systematic changes to create a utopian society where all people can thrive, and has since shifted from an isolated nation to a world superpower. Appearance As a member of the Kumamushi Royal Family, Legs has strongly inherited the power and physical characteristics of her people. According to her father and mother, Legs appears as a paragon of her people’s physical features. To begin, she has been blessed with their immense stature through their direct relation to the Ancient Giants that once ruled over. While not as tall as Oars himself, Legs is approximately twice the height of an average giant, making her enormous even by their standards. Despite her stature, Legs is not disproportionate as other giants seem to be. In addition, she has a noticeably slender, and curvaceous build. Though, by Legs own account, her waist is nowhere near as narrow and her figure is far less pronounced than from bygone eras. Still, Legs has been referred to as beautiful by other giants. Customary to the Kumamushi, Legs has long, flowing blue hair that extends downwards towards her back. Due to its sheer amount, Legs has pieces of her hair tied into braids, although the majority freely falls towards her calves. Matching her hair, Legs has light blue eyes, and eyebrows that compliment her long, voluptuous eyelashes and fair skin. Because it is customary for the Kumamushi to don face-paints, tattoos, and piercings, Legs’ body is decorated in respect to the traditions of her people. Underneath her eyes, she wears light blue paint, that extend downward from like a triangle; these triangles represent that a Kumamushi woman is married, therefore Legs has begun donning them in the last two decades. She has wears round earrings in both ears, as well as a piercing on the front of her tongue. Along the back of her fingers on her left hand are letters tattooed in black that form the word Queen. Although she is the Empress of Wano, Legs does not traditionally wear the typical attire of the old emperors and empresses of Wano unless a ceremonial occasion demands it. Having been inspired by the women of Amazon Lily, whom she encountered during her travels early in her pirating career and eventually came to rule over for a short while, Legs dresses herself in attire fashioned from Kuja influence. Though, because she is ultimately not a Kuja, and thereby lacks their socialization revolving around skimpiness—due to the lack of opposing sexes on Amazon Lily—Legs’ attire is far less concealing. She sports a unique toga-like dress, that has a white, woolen undergarment with a green, plaid sash crossed vertically over her left shoulder. The toga reaches slightly below her waist, covering a small portion of her upper thigh. The sash and toga are held up on her body using a white belt. While many believe this to be Legs true form, due to it being the one she assumes the most, her devil fruit makes it difficult to discern her true face. Legs has been cited to use her devil fruit to shift her visage and form to conform the beauty standards of other individuals, therefore, in some cases, Legs can appear as a blonde woman, or a brunette woman depending on the circumstances. Because of her ability to appear as the epitome of physical attraction to an individual, Legs' has taken a variety of different forms throughout history. Trivia *Legs' theme song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k1F3PjY948 *Legs' appearance is based on Queen Boadicea from the manga, Radiant. References Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Female Characters Category:Debuted Characters Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Giants Category:Kumamushi Tribe Category:Fukuoka Family Category:Ninjas Category:Pirate Captains Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Yonko Category:Queens Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Featured Articles